The Day The Boy Died?
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: A fun filled day at Hogsmade turns horrible when Harry is struck down in the street by a girl who has a scar simular to Harry's. Evil laughter is heard as the two scared people lie on the ground bleeding. Is this the end of Harry? (2 parts)
1. The Girl Who Screamed Silver Blood

Harry woke up with a start and a low yell that woke up Ron in the next bed. Harry had the same old nightmare. Green flashes and his parents dead. Harry wiped a lot of sweat of his forehead. "Sorry Ron, I had another nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up."Harry looked down at his pillow seeing a outline of sweat. Ron looked at him and frowned. "Its okay Harry, today is Wednesday! Which means were going to Hogsmade!" Ron smiled and looked at his watch "Hey Harry its 7:00 so we can get a early breakfast then go with the early birds at 8:00. Come on get dressed and we can get Hermione." Ron jumped up and got dressed and threw Harry his shoes. Harry then got dressed and they both put on there Shoes and 

they ran to the girls dorms. Ron tapped on the door and whispered "Hermione you awake? Its me and Harry." Two minutes later Hermione opened her door "I've been awake for a hour already!" Hermione laughed and looked at them "Are we going with the early birds?" Harry looked at her and smiled "After breakfast we are." Harry laughed and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall and grabbed a apple each. After eating their apples they quickly ran to the coaches and occupied one. Soon they were moving and going to Hogsmade. A half hour later they arrived in Hogsmade. Harry jumped out and helped Hermione out. Ron jumped out after them. All of a sudden Harry dropped to his knees screaming out in pain. "AH MY SCAR IT BURNS!" Ron dropped down beside him on one side and Hermione on the other. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked. Then Harry stopped screaming and nodded. "I'm fine. That was weird though because it was fast." Harry shrugged and got up. The three of them went to Three Broomsticks and sat down. Soon they all had a butterbeer and were laughing. " Hermione you have to stop worrying about..." Harry stopped when he heard a girl scream. Harry got up and walked into the street and got knocked over by a girl."What the hell?" The girl got up quickly and looked down at him. A small moonlike scar showed on her forehead. " Who are you?" Harry asked in sure surprise. The girl looked at Harry then a laughter was heard from out of no where. Both Harry and the girl fell to the ground screaming. Ron and Hermione ran over. "Harry! Harry what the matter!" Hermione screamed and put her hand on Harry's shoulders. Ron looked at Harry and put his hand on Harry's hand which was covering his scar and then felt something wet. When he pulled his hand back he saw it covered in blood. "Harry..." Ron looked at Harry moaning on the ground in pain. Blood was all over Harry's hand and it covered his scar. It was like the scar itself was bleeding. Then Ron looked at the girl who was on the ground beside Harry. Her hand was over her scar and silver blood shined through her fingers. Ron looked down then thought " Who and what is she? Who was laughing and what happened to them?"

To Be Continued.


	2. Hermione Solves the Scream

Ron looked down at Hermione then at Harry and looked at him. A few minutes later Professor Snap came running when he heard screaming and looked down at Harry and the girl. "What happened here Ron?" Snap looked down at the two on the ground. Ron looked at Snap. "This girl came screaming running around the corner and bumped into Harry. Then there was this laugh. I looked down the street. When I looked back the girl and Harry were on the ground screaming and blood running down there faces coming from there scars." Ron looked down at Hermione and she nodded. Snap looked down at Harry and the girl. In a few minutes all three of them were back at the school and Harry and the girl were on two beds. Madame Promfry looked down at the girl and sighed. "Its Anika..but how did she get to Hogsmade? Wouldn't Albus have known if she left school?" Snap looked at her in confusion. He didn't know either. Ron looked up at Madame Promfry. " Who is she?" Madame Promfry sighed again. " She is Anika. She is Dumbledore's granddaughter. She wasn't supposed to be at Hogsmade. I'm not sure how she even got there." Ron looked down at her then looked at Hermione. She looked just as shocked as Ron did. They found out that they were just knocked out. How there scars started to bleed was still a mystery. But one thing was for certain. Whoever was laughing had this effect on them. Which means whoever it was is very strong. Most likely they will come back for Harry and Anika. Ron and Hermione spent the next days looking up what kind of magic could have been used. " Hermione..lets just give up. You know we wont find it in any of these books. Its probably restricted magic or something. Come on lets just go see if Harry has woken up yet." Ron whined and looked at Hermione. "Ron....its right here I found it! Whoever it was, I know what they were using. They were using sound magic. Me and you and most wizards and witches say out incantations. But there is a type of magic that can be used through singing or laughing. This guy used a fainting spell in his laughter. But he used a death spell too. He didn't know what he was doing because it didn't work." Hermione looked up at Ron. "Ron whoever it was, they were trying to kill Harry and Anika." Ron looked at Hermione and the looked down. " What do we do? We can't tell Harry he is still unconscious..and what about Anika she isn't human so what is she?" Ron looked down puzzled. " She's a veela, I've read about Dumbledore and there is veela girls in his family. But its ever other generation. So Anika's mom never got effected." Hermione got up " I'm going to visit him. Are you coming with me?" Hermione looked at Ron and Ron nodded. They walked up to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Anika were already awake and talking to each other. Hermione stopped them and told them what happened. " Harry you could have died if the laughter continued." Hermione explained. This was just another day when They Boy Who Lived could have been The Boy Who Died. 


End file.
